Aún hay tiempo
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: Cuando pienses que ya no puedes más, que no todo es lo que esperabas. No temas pedir ayuda, siempre habrá alguien para apoyarte. Este one-shot participa #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru Narusasu


Bueno chicos, sé que hace mucho no me paso por acá, perdonen. Pero vengo con un nuevo one-shot, ahora del fandom de Naruto.

Este one-shot participa #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del Grupo: Shhh ... SasuNaru Narusasu

Mis palabras fueron: Academia, compulsivo y irascible. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres siempre han estado orgullosos de lo que hace Itachi, sé que es el mayor de nosotros, es muy inteligente y agradable. Es el mejor de los hermanos. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir celos. Pareciera que Itachi es el único hijo de esta familia, que yo solo soy un extraño viviendo en el mismo hogar.

Todo lo que hice, todo ese esfuerzo sin contaba. Aprendí a caminar, hablar, escribir, leer y todas esas cosas antes que los de mi generación. Desde que recibí felicitaciones de mis profesores, nunca fui un niño problema, así que era el modelo perfecto de lo que debería ser un infante. Todavía así mi familia -en especial mi padre- no me creas lo suficiente como para merecer una felicitación de algo que Itachi hizo antes y mejor.

Pasaron los años con el mismo deseo de sentirme orgulloso de mi padre, estudiaron el doble de los grados, practicó el deporte hasta el cansancio, aún así mi cuerpo no hacía la última vez. Nada de lo que funcionaba, comencé a tener un rencor a mi hermano, un pesar de que siempre me apoyó. No era nadie para causar lastima, podía hacer lo que yo venía en gana y siempre lo hacía mejor que lo demás.

Pase a la **academia** con la mejor nota, no era para menos. Algunos de mis compañeros de los años piensan en el mismo grupo que yo, que prefiero tomar en cuenta a los que nunca han llegado a un acuerdo en mis estudios y metas. Sólo eran tres años más y pasaría a la universidad. Ya tenía mi vida planeada, estudió la carrera de médico cirujano, terminó la especialidad de neurocirugía y trabajo en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Tokio. Sólo debo pasar la academia con la mejor calificación y recibir la tarjeta de aceptación a la universidad que elija.

Ya había pasado una semana de haber entrado a la academia, y ya me estaba saturando de información, aunque no es nada del otro mundo. Ese día en particular conocí a la persona más molesta y entrometida del mundo, Naruto Uzumaki. Para ser su primer día, hay que hacer un escándalo en el salón, hasta que los vecina salieron a para ver lo que pasaba. Sólo pedí una o cualquier ser supremo de este universo que no estuvo conmigo. Lastimosamente -creo que me odian- no solo estuvo en mi salón toda la academia, sino que también estaba encantado de ser amigo, como si fuera una persona de su compañía. Comenzó a competir de todo conmigo; en los estudios, deportes, hasta que bebes más rápido agua de botellas que compraba. Sin darme cuenta, lo deje entrar a mi vida; pasamos unos días en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes, los trabajos en equipo siempre los hicimos juntos; algunas veces en las horas libres comimos el almuerzo en compañía (claro que cuando él no estaba con su grupo de amigos).

Así pasaron los años, terminamos la academia juntos; claro que yo con el mejor promedio, y él… Bueno, lo que importa es que la termino. Para mala suerte, –o buena– terminamos juntos de nuevo en la universidad. Naruto a final de cuentas se decidió por estudiar medicina. Nos tocó de nuevo en el mismo grupo. Debo de admitir que me sorprendió, ya que generalmente a los mejores promedios se les da un grupo en la mañana, pero muchos comentaron que eso era discriminatorio para los demás, así que dieron los grupos al azar.

Nuestro primer día y la materia que nos tocaba era salud mental, Naruto se la pasó quejándose todo el camino de que a esa materia no le hallaba la gracia.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué meter materias así? Cuando la solución de que alguien se sienta triste solo es hablar con esa persona?- hablaba y hablaba del mismo tema la hora y media que nos hacemos de camino a la universidad, ya estaba apunto de decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando llegamos. Una de las mejores universidades de Japón en la que pasaremos cerca de 6 años estudiando, aunque no diga nada, estoy muy nervioso del siguiente paso que daré, pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Vamos teme, tenemos que llegar a la aulas de IBC. ¿Dónde rayos queda eso y cuál es esa materia?- me pregunto mientras veía el horario y trataba de ubicarse.

-No seas dobe, eso nos lo dijeron la semana de bienvenida- trataba de ser lo más paciente. Pero es que me sorprendía que Naruto haya elegido esta carrera cuando es un flojo de primera, ni siquiera seguir órdenes sabe el muy tonto. -La materia se llama Integración Básico Clínica, nos enseñaran a hacer historias clínicas, tomar la presión y todo eso; está en el cuarto piso del edificio B. Espero que no hayas sido tan torpe como para no saber que nos dividen en secciones y ahora si no estaremos juntos.- Le respondí amablemente, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, él muy idiota no sabe nada de esto.

Terminó la primera semana de clases, los doctores fueron muy amables, –exceptuando claro al de anatomía– nos explicaron la dinámica de sus clases y el cómo evaluarían. Agradezco que solo sea con exámenes, las tareas siempre me han quitado tiempo; el único inconveniente es que en salud mental las clases son puras exposiciones, lo peor es que de las tres exposiciones que haremos en el año, dos me tocan con el dobe debido al apellido, ¿no pudo incluir el apellido de su papá como las personas normales?

Pasaron los meses y con ello los exámenes departamentales, son exámenes que se realizan al terminar una unidad de las diferentes materias, estos se realizan en otro edificio alejado de la universidad y es por computadora, muchos dirán que es una ventaja, pero relamente no. Tienen cámaras de seguridad por todas partes, las computadoras están aisladas unas de otras por un vidrio satinado y siempre hay en los pasillos personas cuidando que no copiemos. Se me hace una exageración, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Nuestro primer examen fue de la materia de embriología. Aunque no comprendí del todo bien el bloque, estoy seguro que no me irá mal, al parecer todos los exámenes me tocarían igual con Naruto –si no nos acomodan por grupo es por apellido–. Llegamos, fuimos el último turno en realizar el examen. Al salir vi que todo mundo estaba comparando sus respuestas, –no le veía el caso, ya hicimos el examen para que mortificarse– Naruto no fue la excepción, empezó a comparar las respuestas que recordaba con las mías, algunas veces eran las mismas, otras tantas diferimos, pero no tenía porqué temer.

A la siguiente semana publicaron los resultados del examen, –me enteré en la escuela– todo mundo veía su calificación, unos sorprendidos de haber pasado, otros un tanto decepcionados porque tendrán que hacer el examen final por no pasarlo. Naruto no aguanto más y decidió verlo en ese momento, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que saco 7.9, nada mal para un idiota como él. Yo decidí esperar a llegar a mi casa y mostrarle a mi padre que yo también soy bueno en la escuela y no solo Itachi. Esperamos a la hora de la comida para ver los resultados, mi madre y hermano estaban muy ansiosos por saber la calificación. Llegó la hora, entre a la página para ver los resultados, creo que estaba imaginando cosas, no podía ser que haya sacado un cinco, debieron calificar mal mi examen. Itachi y mamá se sorprendieron al ver la calificación, –optaron por no decir nada– papá solo me recordó que nunca podría ser como Itachi, que él siempre sería mejor que yo y que debería agradecer tener un hermano como él. Ese día no hice nada después de la comida, no estudie para mi examen del día siguiente, solo me encerré en mi habitación a pensar en qué me había equivocado.

Al día siguiente Naruto me pregunto cómo me había ido en el examen, no quería quedar en vergüenza con él, así que le dije que lo había pasado. Paso el día y no pude concentrarme en mi examen, creo que también lo reprobare. Decidí aislarme mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho, me la pasaba en biblioteca leyendo y comparando la bibliografía, comencé a faltar a una que otra clase para tener tiempo para estudiar. Un día Naruto llegó conmigo a la biblioteca, teníamos que exponer un tema en la clase de salud mental.

-Hey teme, creo que sufres del trastorno obsesivo- **compulsivo**. Mirá, aquí dice que las personas con este trastorno tienden a tener sus cosas en orden, otras se obsesionan con la limpieza. Claramente te están describiendo Sasuke-. No podría ser más idiota porque ya lo conciderarían fenómeno.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? Que yo tenga educación y no me guste vivir en un chiquero no quiere decir que sufra de un trastorno, aquí claramente dice que "estas personas tienen un patrón de pensamientos y miedos irracionales que les hacen tener comportamientos repetitivos". Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quién no tendría un trastorno así al entrar a tu cuarto? No entiendo como tus padres aún se encuentran mentalmente bien teniendo a un hijo como tú- .

-Ya entendí teme, tampoco me tienes que insultar- me dijo algo fastidiado, pero era la verdad. No puedo creer que aguante dormir en su habitación estando así de sucia.

Terminamos el ciclo escolar, y lo más decepcionante es que de las ocho materias que tenemos, me fui a final de seis. Naruto se enteró al ver que tanto él como yo no pasamos anatomía. Trato muchas veces de explicarme las materias, –pero mi orgullo estaba herido– peleamos muchas veces y trato de convencerme de ir a cursos. Todo lo que provino de él lo rechace, no tenía porque ir a curso si yo podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, solo era un desperdicio de dinero. Toda mi familia estaba decepcionada de mi, y claramente los entendía, ¿cómo podrían tener a una persona fracasada como su familiar? Era obvio quedarme un año más en primer año, Naruto pasó a segundo mientras yo tendría que recursar las cuatro materias básicas –ya que solo pude pasar dos exámenes–.

Con todo lo que pasó no perdí del todo la comunicación con Naruto, aunque dejamos de hablar a mitad de año por los exámenes. Nuevamente era la decepción de la familia, me volví a ir a final de dos materias. No comprendía como yo, Sasuke Uchiha, no podía pasar de año. Todos los de mi generación avanzaban, yo sólo era la persona que no servía para nada, que dejaba en vergüenza a mi familia.

-Hermano, son las siete de la mañana y ya estás haciendo el quehacer. ¿Quieres descansar un momento?- Itachi me distrajo de mis deberes. Estaban cerca los exámenes finales, las clases ya había acabado y tenía que estudiar. Además de que papá me puso a hacer los deberes de la casa, si no podía pasar un simple examen al menos tenía que mantener la casa limpia.

-Ahora no Itachi, no estoy para sermones. Todavía tengo que hacer el desayuno, comprar las cosas de la comida, hacerla y ponerme a estudiar-. Parece que no comprenden todo lo que tengo que hacer.

Terminaron los exámenes finales, ninguno lo pase. Mi última oportunidad eran los exámenes extraordinarios, tenía que pasarlos ya. No es por reprochar nada, pero con los deberes de la casa no me daba tiempo de estudiar cómo tiene que ser. No podía quejarme, papá tiene razón, al menos tengo que hacer algo bien en mi vida. A veces me pregunto si realmente quiero estudiar esta carrera, si todo el esfuerzo que hago valdrá la pena, muchas veces pensé en desertar, cambiar de carrera. Pero padre no me dejaría, me recalcaría lo inferior que soy al no poder con una carrera "sencilla". Tendré en mis manos la vida de las personas, no puedo simplemente fracasar.

-Sasuke, tienes que dejar de presionarte por nada. Te has vuelto una persona **irascible**. Te irritas por todo, que no abrieron temprano la tienda, que los vecinos ponen música alta cuando siempre la ponen en ese volumen. ¿No ves que esto te está llevando al límite?-.

-Itachi ¿no puedes comprender que tengo que pasar ya de año? Que cada vez que veo de frente a mi papá o mamá veo la decepción que les he hecho sentir. Hasta el idiota de Naruto ya va a pasar a tercer año, cuando yo no puedo ni con el primero.

-Sé que te has esforzado mucho, pero esto puede perjudicar tu salud, hay veces que no comes, los días previos a los exámenes no duermes. Si sigues con esta vida no vas a rendir. Naruto se ha ofrecido a ayudarte y tú simplemente lo rechazas. Creeme cuando te digo que si no pasas de año no eres menos, a mí también me ha costado mi carrera. Puedes pensar que soy perfecto, pero no. También he pensado en desertar de derecho, pero me pongo a pensar si realmente esto es para mi. Comienzo a recordar el porqué elegí la carrera, lo bueno y lo malo. Y recuerdo que realmente quiero esto. Tomate tu tiempo, disfruta de tu carrera. No serás el mejor médico por haber terminado la carrera en seis años, sino porque comprendiste todo, no solo lo que viene en los libros, razonaste y entendiste el verdadero significado de la medicina. Aún hay tiempo para terminar la carrera-.

Debo agradecer a Itachi, me hizo comprender que no siempre seré el mejor en todo, hay cosas que no puedo realizarlas de inmediato. Pero disfrutando lo que hago lo lograré. Volví a hablar con Naruto, le pedí disculpas por como lo trate. Es un alivio que Naruto no sea rencoroso. Recibí su ayuda en temas que no comprendía, nos volvimos más cercanos y sin percatarme, me enamore de él; de su sencillez, de su carisma, de la cara de idiota que pone cada vez que ve un plato de ramen. Pasaron algunos años hasta que nos hicimos novios, él ya estaba trabajando en un hospital como médico pediatra. Yo al retrasarme algunos años de la carrera, aún seguía estudiando. Ya estaba haciendo mi especialidad, pero termine por decidirme por médico internista, casualmente me tocó hacer mi residencia en el mismo hospital donde trabaja el dobe.

-Disculpe residente, pero quería saber si hoy podríamos salir a pasear- Parece que le dobe no tenía nada que hacer porque es la segunda vez en el dia que me hace la misma pregunta.

-Doctor Uzumaki, ya le había dicho que tengo pareja. Él es muy celoso y si se entera no creo que le vaya bien-.

-¿Acaso su pareja es tan apuesta como yo?- pregunto haciendo una pose galante recargándose en la pared.

-No, solo es un idiota- respondí.

-Ya teme, vamos a salir. Tenemos una semana que no nos hemos visto bien y eso que vivimos en el mismo departamento-. Pobre, sé lo que siente, yo también me he sentido solo.

\- Dobe, ya me dijiste que hoy me toca guardia. Aunque dentro de cuatro días tengo la siguiente. Podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo y repasar algunos temas de anatomía. ¿Sabias que mi especialidad es el miembro inferior y la pelvis? - Dije que era una sugerencia, sabía que era lo que quería. Yo también para ser sincero.

-Adoro que los dos estudian medicina medicina, la mejor parte es la práctica. Me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente adoro esta carrera. Y poder compartirla con Naruto es el mejor premio.


End file.
